Barbarian Test Quest/Spoiler
Beloning * Head Horn * Mogelijkheid tot het vechten in de Arena * Mogelijkheid inwoner te worden van Svargrond * Mogelijkheid tot het beginnen van The Ice Islands Quest * Mogelijkheid tot het reizen met Buddel Benodigde spullen * (waarschijnlijk meer dan 1) * 3 Mug of Mead Methode Barbarian Test 1: Barbarian Booze Ga naar Sven, ten westen van het depot in Svargrond. Vraag hem naar de barbarian test. Hij wil een Honeycomb hebben, zeg vervolgens mead. Voor elke Honeycomb mag je 20 keer drinken. Drinken doe je door de emmer naast je te "Usen". Je moet 10 keer achter elkaar drinken zonder neer te vallen, het kan dus meerdere Honeycombs kosten. Wanneer je een keer succesvol hebt gedronken, staat er The world seems to spin but you manage to stay on your feet. Wanneer je neervalt, staat er The mead was too strong. You passed out for a moment. Je kan zo snel mogelijk drinken als je wil, dit heeft geen invloed op het resultaat. Als je faalt, kun je weer mead zeggen tegen Sven. Hij laat je dan nog eens 20 keer drinken, in ruil voor een Honeycomb. Wanneer je de test doorstaan hebt, staat er You already passed the test, no need to torture yourself anymore. Barbarian Test 2: The Bear Hugging Na de eerste test ontvang je de Mead Horn. Vul hem door deze te gebruiken op dezelfde emmer als waar je net uit dronk. Je moet nu naar de slapende beer om deze te knuffelen. Ga naar het noorden van Svargrond en verlaat de stad. Loop nu naar het noorden totdat je bij een muur komt. Hier ga je naar het oosten. De beer bevindt zich in een kleine grot. Wanneer je de beer gevonden hebt, moet je de Mead Horn op de beer "Usen". Vervolgens moet jijzelf de beer "Usen", zodat je de beer knuffelt. Ga hierna terug naar Sven. Barbarian Test 3: The Mammoth Pushing Nu moet je een Mammoth gaan duwen. Koop 3 Mug of Mead van Dankwart en ga op zoek naar de Mammoth. Je vindt deze op dezelfde manier als de beer, maar dan in het westen. Wanneer je de Mammoth gevonden hebt, drink je je mead en "Use" je de Mammoth. Ga nu terug naar Sven. Afbeelding:Barbarian Test Quest Map.png Gesprekken Barbarian Test 1: Barbarian Booze * Sven Speler: hi Sven: Be greeted, Speler! Speler: barbarians Sven: A true barbarian is something special among our people. Everyone who wants to become a barbarian will have to pass the barbarian test. Speler: test Sven: All of our juveniles have to take the barbarian test to become a true member of our community. Foreigners who manage to master the test are granted the title of an honorary barbarian and the respect of our people ... Sven: Are you willing to take the barbarian test? Speler: yes Sven: That's the spirit! The barbarian test consists of a few tasks you will have to fulfill. All are rather simple - for a barbarian that is... Sven: Your first task is to drink some barbarian mead. But be warned, it's a strong brew that could even knock out a bear. You need to make at least ten sips of mead in a row without passing out to pass the test ... Sven: Do you think you can do this? Speler: yes Sven: Good, but to make barbarian mead we need some honey which is rare here. I'd hate to waste mead just to learn you're not worth it ... Sven: Therefore, you have to get your own honey. You'll probably need more than one try so better get some extra honeycombs. Then talk to me again about barbarian mead. Speler: barbarian mead Sven: Do you have some honey with you? Speler: yes Sven: Good, for this honeycomb I allow you 20 sips from the mead bucket over there. Talk to me again about barbarian mead if you have passed the test. Speler: bye Sven: May wind and weather be with you. Wanneer je de test niet doorstaat, heb je meer Honeycombs nodig. Je moet ook opnieuw met Sven praten: Speler: hi Sven: Be greeted, Speler! Speler: barbarian mead Sven: Do you have some honey with you? Speler: yes Sven: Good, for this honeycomb I allow you 20 sips from the mead bucket over there. Talk to me again about barbarian mead if you have passed the test. Je moet dit herhalen totdat je de test doorstaat. ---- * Sven Speler: hi Sven: Be greeted, Speler! Speler: barbarian mead Sven: An impressive start. Here, take your own mead horn to fill it at the mead bucket as often as you like ... Sven: But there is much left to be done. Your next test will be to hug a bear ... Sven: You will find one in a cave north of the town. If you are lucky, it's still sleeping. If not ... well that might hurt ... Sven: Unless you feel that you hugged the bear, the test is not passed. Once you are done, talk to me about the bear hugging. Speler: bye Sven: May wind and weather be with you. Barbarian Test 2: The Bear Hugging Speler: hi Sven: Be greeted, Speler! Speler: hug Sven: Amazing. That was as clever and brave as a barbarian is supposed to be. But a barbarian also has to be strong and fearless. To prove that you will have to knock over a mammoth ... Sven: Did your face just turn into the color of fresh snow? However, you will find a lonely mammoth north west of the town in the wilderness. Knock it over to prove to be a true barbarian ... Sven: Return to me and talk about the mammoth pushing when you are done. Speler: bye Sven: May wind and weather be with you. Barbarian Test 3: The Mammoth Pushing Speler: hi Sven: Be greeted, Speler: mammoth Sven: As you have passed all three tests, I welcome you in our town as an honorary barbarian. You can now become a citizen. Don't forget to talk to the people here. Some of them might need some help ... Sven: We usually solve our problems on our own but some of the people might have a mission for you. Old Iskan, on the ice in the northern part of the town had some trouble with his dogs lately. Speler: bye Sven: May wind and weather be with you.